Zetsu's hunger
by Ghostwiththemostbabes
Summary: rated for rape and cannibalism and language from Hidan and Kakuzu also yaoi don't like don't read flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I am going to try my hand at a zetsu/hidan fic ok so just bear with me

Hey everyone I am going to try my hand at a zetsu/hidan fic ok so just bear with me. I

Would also like to dedicate this fic to TechnoTobi; because she wanted to see it happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto this story contains yaoi and rape it will be rated M, so you have been warned.

Hidan ran through the Akatsuki halls, he was trying to get away from Zetsu who had been giving him strange hungry looks all morning. Hidan was almost to his room when Zetsu arose from the floor, smirking evilly at him, "I've been staring at you all morning and I finally decided to do something about this feeling I've had" Hidan backed away from Zetsu but he didn't get far before some vines wrapped themselves around him and he was lifted off the floor and taken to Zetsu room. Zetsu put Hidan on his bed, after first removing his cloak, shirt, and pants, Zetsu then did the same to himself and he crawled on the bed and pinned Hidan to the mattress and said "I really think I am going to enjoy this" "Let me go you mother fucker, let me go" "Hidan you know the rules of the predator never let go of your prey" Zetsu held Hidan's face in his hands and forced a kiss on him, all the while trailing his fingers down Hidan's abb's to his now hard erction and squeezed earning a gasp from Hidan, Zetsu slipped his tongue inside and explored his new found lover's mouth, which were stifling Hidan's plea's of being let go. Zetsu used his vines and flipped Hidan over, he didn't even give the Jashinest any warning or prepared him, when he suddenly rammed inside Hidan, making the other scream in pain, It was lucky for Zetsu since everyone including Leader and Konan were out on missions and it was just the two of them. Zetsu continued to ram into Hidan and he moaned every time Hidan screamed, he gave a few more thrusts and then came hard into Hidan, while Hidan came on the bed, barely panting Zetsu licked his lips and started to eat Hidan (Zetsu is a cannibal and after raping Hidan he was hungry) from the feet up and with Hidan's every scream Zetsu moan in pleaser, that is not to say Hidan did nothing but scream oh no he was cussing and thrashing but Zetsu's vines were still in place so he could not move. When Zetsu finally got to his head, he took Hidan's head in his hands and kissed him once before saying "you know I had been attracted to you all this time and now I finally understand that what I felt for you was love, but being who I am this is my way of showing it, for I really do love you Hidan" and with that Zetsu finished him off and left the room. No one ever found out Zetsu eat Hidan and no one question it either.

Please review.


	2. chapter 2

this story is still dedicated to TechnoTobi, well here is chapter two like i promised, hope you like it

Disclaimer: i so do not own naruto but i now own my own Venus fly trap plant which of course i have named Zetsu.

Five days had passed since Zetsu had eaten Hidan and no one was worried yet, well on the outside but on the inside everyone was wondering when Hidan would come back, especially Kakuzu although he did not show it on the outside he was worried on the inside. Today Zetsu was watching TV, everyone else was on missions again including leader and his partner Konan, when

he suddenly felt sick to his stomach, it came over him so fast he did not have time to go to the bathroom and he threw up on the floor, now he thought Hidan would be fully digested but he wasn't and Hidan stared up at him from his position on the floor, "well finally, I'm out of your fucking stomach, why the fuck did you eat me, what the hell did I ever do to you?" "I'm sorry

Hidan, I just-I-you are the most handsome man I have ever seen and I, oh I'm sorry, but I just got this hunger for you and I acted on instinct." Hidan was taken aback no one had ever told him he was handsome, Hidan sighed through his nose and said "where the fuck is everyone?" "they are all doing missions and will be back before long" "oh hell, when Kakuzu gets back we

aren't going to fucking tell him anything, and you will say you went for a fucking walk and found me in the fucking woods like this" "sure" "oh and that was the best fuck I've had in a long time even better than when Kakuzu fucks me, loved feeling the pain." "really well I could do this again if you want but you will least expect it when I drag you to my room to have my way with you" Zetsu said with a smirk on his face, Hidan laughed and while he was laughing Zetsu bent down, picked his head up and

kissed him and Hidan was more than glad to kiss back. They broke they kiss just as the lock on the door clicked signaling that everyone was back, Zetsu put Hidan's head back on the floor and turned to Kakuzu, "I took a walk and found Hidan, all cut up like this and brought him back, I didn't try to sew him back together because I don't know how to" "oh good lord Hidan what

did you get yourself into this time, dumbass" "well nice to fucking see you too Kakuzu, now fucking sew me back together, you money-whore" Kakuzu sighed through his nose and threads shot out sewing Hidan back together, and now the only problem was that hidan was naked, sewn back together but naked, he winked at Zetsu as he walked to his room and Zetsu was barely able to close his Venus fly trap in time, Zetsu sighed and thought "_he is such a tease but this will be worth it"_.


	3. Chapter 3

Still dedicated to TechnoTobi well here is part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the Akatsuki

Many weeks had gone by and everyone except Zetsu and Hidan was off on a mission again. Now Kakuzu and Hidan had a fight about Kakuzu being cheap and Kakuzu told him no sex for a month and by now you can guess that Hidan was pretty anxious to

get laid. Zetsu was again watching a TV show on gardening when Hidan bent down in front of him and said "fuck me Now!" "no" "what come on I haven't had sex in like a week seriously, Kakuzu is being such a dumbass" "I' am sorry Hidan but I told you I would when you least expect it, so find something else to do" and with that Zetsu sank through the couch then the floor and

went to his room, leaving Hidan red faced and angry. When he was in his room Zetsu laughed and got out the things he would need later. It was later in the evening when vines shot through the walls and wrapped around Hidan and brought him into Zetsu's room, the vines relished themselves from Hidan and disappeared, when Hidan looked around the room he was in, he

eyed the bed where Zetsu was laying naked grinning at him. "I thought you said you weren't going to fuck me?" "Well I was just kidding now come over here or do I have to make you" "nah I not in the fucking mood anymore Zetsu" and Hidan turned

around while smirking, waiting for Zetsu to make his move. More vines shot out and tore off Hidan's cloths until he was only wearing his rosary, Hidan ran from the room screaming bloody murder and Zetsu was left puzzled but only for a minuet before he had Hidan back in his room and in bed, Zetsu held out three fingers in Hidan's face and Hidan gladly began sucking

on them, well if Zetsu was not hard earlier he was now because he found that very sexy and a turn on, Zetsu removed his fingers from Hidan's mouth and stuck one inside Hidan's entrance, making hidan shudder and flail at the sudden intrusion, he

than inserted two more fingers and finger fucked Hidan, all the while Hidan was screaming for Zetsu to stop playing and get it over with, so Zetsu flipped him over and moved into Hidan's entrance and started thrusting causing the Jashinest to scream even louder when Zetsu hit his prostrate and began moving faster, with Hidan making it easier by moving back and forth on the bed. "Zet-Zetsu move faster and harder, fuck me harder" "as you wish my love" "ahhhh-ohhh Zetsu I-I lov-love you so

fucking much, you fuck me way better than that dumbass Kakuzu can" Zetsu was over come with so much emotion that he moved faster and thrusted harder earning him more moans. "Hidan I' am about to-""than come in me, I fucking want you to come in me" Zetsu keep thrusting harder until he came inside Hidan, than he collapsed on the bed breathing heavily and laying next to Hidan, kissed him on the mouth and they both settled down for the night, Zetsu was not worried about the others, they would be back tomorrow and not suspect a thing, but little did he know how wrong he was.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it has been forever and a day since I have written for this story so here it is, hope you like it. Again sorry for taking forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki or naruto they belong to kishi-sensei

It was only 10 minuets after what happened in Zetsu's room that kakuzu walked in the house, and went to find Hidan to apologize to him, he looked in all the bedrooms and still could not find Hidan. The last bedroom he came to was Zetsu's and kakuzu thought 'wonder why that fucking moron would be in _this_ room' Kakuzu opened the door and his eyes went wide, he stood there shocked, rooted to the spot. When he finally found his voice he screamed "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING WITH ZETSU!" both boys sat bolt upright in bed, Zetsu glared at Kakuzu for waking him up and Hidan just sat there blinking and before he could say a word, Kakuzu stormed out of room and into his own room where he could fume and count his money to distract him. After Kakuzu left, Hidan was finally able to speak but all that came out were gasps and his eyes began to sting, know the tears would soon follow he got out of Zetsu's bed, put his clothes on and left without another word, leaving Zetsu very guilty and very ashamed.

Meanwhile in Kakuzu and Hidan's shared room

Kakuzu sat at his desk, money on in piles on it, but he wasn't able to count a thing, his heart had been ripped out and torn to pieces by Hidan's betrayal. Than something inside him snapped and he began plotting ways to make Hidan PAY, but he went to their bathroom and cleaned his face so if he found him, Hidan would not know he had been crying as well. Kakuzu left the room and began searching for Hidan; luckily he did not have to go far.

With Hidan in the hallway

The first thing Hidan did when he left Zetsu's room was go to the bathroom and throw up, he felt utterly horrible, like he had been stabbed in the heart only it did not feel good this time. When he was done he flushed the toilet and cleaned it and himself up, he took one look in the mirror and began sobbing, he sat down on the floor and rocked himself back and forth saying "what the fuck have I done" over and over again, never knowing that Kakuzu would soon walk by. Hidan stood up and looked in the mirror again, his face was flushed and his nose was running, his eyes were red and puff and he looked a mess. Hidan than began talking to himself, now on the other side of the door Kakuzu heard Hidan sobbing and wanted to bust in there and get some answers but he stopped and was surprised at what he heard "sorry Kuzu-chan I never meant for it to get that fucking far, I-it was-you always are to fucking busy to pay any Jashin-dammed attention to me! I hate it when you don't want to hold me or just run your dumbass fingers through my hair! I try to offer you fucking help when you're counting money and you just push me away. Why won't you just buy me something decent once in a while, it wouldn't kill you? Something that's not falling apart or ragged would be nice, I just wish you would treat me like I'm alive instead of just dead weight that you don't want around, I wish I could die so I don't bother you anymore." Here Hidan sniffled once, twice, three times before he continued "Kakuzu I never meant to hurt you and I know I did, I fucking know it you bastard, please don't hate me Kuzu, I love you too fucking much to not have you by my side." Hidan began crying again and Kakuzu just stared at the door, finally after what seemed like hours but was only 2 minuets Kakuzu left to go confront Zetsu about what happened knowing Hidan would not talk to him at the moment. He found Zetsu still in his room though Zetsu was too proud to cry. "Why was Hidan in bed with you? When did this start? And I want to know if you and Hidan are going to continue this?" " ok first off this started last week when leader-sama told everyone they had missions but I did not, neither did Hidan, so I watched TV, I started thinking about Hidan and how he must feel whenever you go one missions alone and I realized that from then on I wanted Hidan as my own no matter what, and to answer an unasked question, this is not the first time I had sex with Hidan, the first was when you were on your mission, when you came back you found Hidan on the floor dismembered and did not question my story. Third this will not continue between me and Hidan, I've had my fun with him you can have him back" Zetsu said and Kakuzu just stood there again at a loss for words, than finally he said"you fucking filthy piece of shit, I am going to kill you for what you did to Hidan! Do you know he wishes he was fucking mortal so he could kill himself and-and-I would fucking lose him forever if that happened, you're going to fucking pay Zetsu!" "listen Kakuzu I really don't care what happens to me but you should find Hidan and speak to him before he goes to Leader-sama asking to turn him mortal" Kakuzu stared in surprise at Zetsu, and Zetsu just nodded, before Zetsu finished nodding Kakuzu was out the door headed for the bathroom where he hopped he was not to late to talk to Hidan.

Cliffy again sorry for the long wait hope you like it and yes I know Hidan is very out of character in this chapter, I am out of idea's for now so please review and flames are welcome but they will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey it's me again, I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry I have not updated in like forever but I was seriously out of ideas for this story and now that I am out of writers block, I am going to post the last and final chapter to this story, and I am still thinking on ideas for Zetsu's rose, so here is the final chapter. Again I am sorry for the long wait. T.T

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto though I wish I did.

On his way to the bathroom Kakuzu got a brilliant idea, since he would have to go on missions by himself when leader asked him to and he knew Hidan would get lonely for him and maybe get the urge to fuck, maybe just maybe… he stopped that thought once he reached the

bathroom where Hidan had holed himself up in and listened at the door. On the other side he still heard Hidan talking to himself, Kakuzu tried the knob and luckily Hidan had not locked the door, pushing it open he saw that Hidan had his back to him, going in he kneeled behind Hidan and wrapped his arms around him and at once Hidan stiffened, Kakuzu leaned forward and whispered in his ear "it's alright now baby

everything is forgiven" Hidan turned in Kakuzu's arms and looked at surprised to see a loving expression on the older man's face "but how-I mean-oh why is everything going to be ok now? I broke your heart didn't I? I should just go see leader and see if I can be mortal so that if I

make you mad again you can just kill like all your other partners" Hidan felt so miserable about his betrayal that he forgot to cuss. "You fucking morn I don't want you to die! You stupid lazy ass moron, if you died who would I pick on and yell at, who would I cuddle when they needed it? Huh no one that's who you moron, I love you more than you will ever know alright, so stop saying you want to die ok. Now listen I have a plan."

* * *

In Zetsu's room

The plant man was still sitting in bed contemplating on what was to happen to him when the door to his room was thrown open and there stood Hidan and Kakuzu holding hands and smirking. "Zetsu I have come up with a plan that will make everyone happy" Kakuzu began, and then Hidan took over "yeah Kuzu came up a fuckingly brilliant plan and here is how it is going to be" and so the plan went that when ever

Kakuzu was sent on a mission alone it was alright for Zetsu to fuck Hidan if they wanted it and the other part was that if Hidan ever went on a mission alone that it was ok if Zetsu and Kakuzu fucked because when Kakuzu saw Zetsu naked the time the whole house got drunk all

except for Kakuzu, he had looked Zetsu over as the plant man had been conversing naked with the fern by the door Kakuzu realized that he might like to get the plant man in his bed at some point. Also if they were ever together at home when everyone else was gone, they would have a three way, which suited them quiet nicely and none of the others not even leader-sama suspected a thing, that is until Konan discovered black, green and gray hairs on Zetsu' sheets then they began to wonder.

Well that's it folks, please leave a review on the way out flames are appreciated but they will be ignored, read but ignored. Again, sorry for the enormous wait.


End file.
